


Liebesfreud

by nahiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, What Was I Thinking, seriously, tsukki being self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiko/pseuds/nahiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t understand why does your heart beat so fast, or your shoulders are shaking or your words sound like stuttering, but Kuroo holds your hand and it doesn’t feel as bad as it should.<br/>Maybe, you think. Maybe you could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesfreud

**Author's Note:**

> (what am I even doing)  
> The title is "Liebesfreud" (Love's Joy) but actually I was hearing "Liebesleid" (Love's Sorrow). Meh. Both are compositions by Fritz Kreisler.  
> Any mistakes, or if you think I should tag something, please, let me know!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Kuroo smiles at you. Not that snarky, shit-eating grin you both use to display.

No.

He smiles at you. Actually smiles, his eyes soft and shining; and there's something about the way he just casually seems to gravitate around you ― like if he's walking on thin ice. But it's not precaution like if you're dangerous, no, it's way more than that.

He tiptoes around you like you're fragile. Like you're something breakable. Like you're something he should be careful about, like someone to be cherished and worshiped.

Like you're someone to be loved.

And you, Tsukishima Kei, don't get it.

You just don't get it.

You're not kind. You're not social. You're not passionate about anything at all. And still... He never lets your comments get through him. He never gets offended by you being... Well, you. It's not like Karasuno ― he's not _tolerating_ you ―, and it's not like Yamaguchi ― whom, for some reason that remains unknown to you, decided to tag along and never left. It's not as if he just accepts you... It's as if he _likes_ you. Even when you're a terrible friend and a spiteful guy, and a snarky asshole who probably doesn't deserve the few people who are still by their side.

Kuroo makes you feel like he actually _enjoys_ your company, and this is a concept you can't wrap your head around.

 _Why on Earth_ , you ask yourself, _would someone like him **enjoy** being with me?_

But it's a question that remains unanswered because Kuroo doesn't make things easier ― he never does. If anything, he just gets you yet more confused.

Being gentle like this.

 _Smiling_ like this.

It just doesn't make sense. Not at all. Maybe he's just an idiot, you've considered before. He's not like Yamaguchi, because Yamaguchi had a lot of time to get used to you ― to what you do and what you say, and what you _don't do_ and what you _don't say_. He can't read you like your best friend does. You've considered that maybe he just likes trying, but every time is like he's beaten again and again, because your walls may be getting thinner but they'll never be completely gone and he'll never reach you like he probably thinks he can.

And still...

Kuroo keeps smiling.

You don’t ― can't ― understand why does your heart beat so fast or your shoulders are shaking or your words sound like stuttering. You don't get what's with this warm, cozy feeling at the bottom of your stomach, that kinda makes you want to curl up and hide and makes you want to scream and makes you want to laugh. You don't get what's with the fact that your facial muscles won't oblige and won't turn into a scowl and then‒

Kuroo holds your hand, and it doesn't feel bad ― not as it should.

The breath you've been holding without even realizing it is release with a shaky sigh.

Maybe, you dare to think. Maybe you could get used to it.

 

 


End file.
